


Mark-2 Jaeger: Spirit Assassin

by peppermintquartz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Ficlet of Baze and Chirrut being jaeger pilots. Pacific Rim AU.





	Mark-2 Jaeger: Spirit Assassin

_“Neural bridge: engaged.”_

Baze knew Chirrut was grinning like a madman. For years, they had trained together, lived together, loved together. Now, with their own jaeger, they were going to fight together.

Of course, they had to prove that they could function as co-pilots for the as-yet unnamed jaeger. Four other pairs were up for the trial. This new Mark-2 model was to go to the most drift-compatible pair.

This was Baze and Chirrut’s very first time entering the Drift. There had been no hesitation whatsoever. While there had been two instances of each of them wanting to chase the R.A.B.I.T., neither gave in. Their hold on each other was stronger than the lure of memory.

He could feel Chirrut looking through his eyes at their surrounds. How long has it been since Chirrut saw colors and shapes? Of course, everything was tinted slightly green. The feed from the visual sensors on Spirit Assassin - not that Baze had named her, except he totally had - would need to be tweaked.

 _‘Oh wow. I never knew Marshal Mothma was so skinny. How does she sound so much larger?’_ Chirrut’s voice in Baze’s head sounded like he was muttering just behind his left ear. It was a little disconcerting, but they would get used to it. _‘Oh, oh, Baze, think about me. Let me see if I’m as handsome as you say I am.’_

Baze sighed. “Not going to happen, Chirrut.”

“From that statement, I know Imwe is flirting again,” said Mothma. “Go through the exercises. Malbus, take charge of the link. You’re less likely to lose control.”

Chirrut cut in, “Marshal, you are _so wrong_  about that, because Baze cannot control himself when-”

“Chirrut, the exercises,” Baze interrupted his lover quickly. Then he quietly thought, _You can prove her wrong later._

_‘Why Malbus! Are you saying you want me to make you scream later?’  
_

_Whatever you want. Right now, I want to prove that we deserve this jaeger. I want Spirit Assassin, Cricket. I want her._

They were onto the second set of exercises. The plasma cannon had a good balance. Baze loved it. 

Chirrut was pouting. _‘Baze-bae, you’ve already named her? And I was thinking of naming her something cool!’  
_

_Gearthunder Killerbeast is not cool, Cricket._ Baze ceded control to his partner when they brought out the staff. Its ends were plasma blades that extended only when engaged in combat, and it was made in proportion to Spirit Assassin as Chirrut’s regular _bo_ staff was to him. The staff whirled through the first three forms in Jedha-style combat before Marshal Mothma told them to proceed to the fourth exercise.

 _‘Fine,’_ Chirrut groused in response to Baze.  _‘Spirit Assassin it is. The things I put up with from you.’_

_Right back at you, Cricket. Now focus._

Once the exercises had successfully concluded, Baze and Chirrut withdrew from the Drift and reported to the bridge. Marshal Mothma studied them both. From the start she had had her doubts about Chirrut. Baze supposed she had her reasons. Chirrut was blind, after all. But even when Mothma tried to pair Baze off with other training pilots, no one could keep up with him except for Chirrut. And when it came to sparring, no one could stand against Baze and Chirrut together.

They were meant to be together.

“She’s yours.” Marshal Mothma cracked the tiniest of smiles. Baze would have to remember the sight to show Chirrut when they next drifted together. The marshal shook their hands. “Take good care of her. You’re on the Rogue One task force now, Imwe, Malbus.”

Chirrut saluted smartly. “Permission to go back to our room to take off these really uncomfortable suits, Marshal?”

“Permission granted.”

“Oh, and permission to make Malbus lose control and scream really loud?”

Baze was staring aghast at his partner. “Chirrut!”

“I can take the jaeger back, Imwe,” Marshal Mothma warned, though amusement lingered around her eyes.

Chirrut grinned. “Okay. Moaning only. Gotcha.” Before anyone could say anything else, he grabbed Baze’s hand unerringly and pulled his lover after him.

“Wait,” Galen Erso, their chief engineer called out. “Your jaeger’s name?”

“Spirit Assassin!” Baze yelled before Chirrut could say  _Gearthunder Killerbeast_. “Thanks, Erso!”

Chirrut tugged on Baze’s hand. “Now can we go?”

Baze grinned, elated. Their own jaeger! “I’ll go where you go, Cricket.”

**Author's Note:**

> [i have written a book! Please consider purchasing one.](https://www.akleewrites.com/)


End file.
